


Acquiescence

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Enticement [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Consent, Desire, Endearments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Tension, Kissing, Love Triangles, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Partnership, Passion, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampires, public kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Part 3 in the Enticement series.  After spending their first night together, Sebastian and Emily decide it's time to go public with their newly established relationship...





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> I keep bouncing my ideas off of LokiLover14, and this series wouldn't even exist without her help. Thank you, my dear.

It was nothing short of bliss: the softness of sheets beneath my back; Sebastian’s strong hands gripping my thighs; the short, harsh gasps escaping my throat as he impaled me on his magnificent cock over and over again.  It had definitely been a long night, but the memories of the past seven hours were well worth it.  After marking me, he’d fucked me against the wall a second time, followed by a long, hot shower for both of us, Sebastian taking his time holding me, kissing me, gently washing me.  After drying me thoroughly, he’d carried me out to the bed, where he proceeded to lap at my core with that wicked tongue of his until I cried out in sweet agony, and when I began to show signs of fatigue, he’d kissed me sweetly, laying down beside me as I drifted off to sleep.

As I started to stir awake, though, I smiled at the soft kisses trailing over the back of my shoulder, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he was claiming me yet again.

With a sudden jerk of his hips, my eyes went wide, feeling him stab even deeper inside me.  “Oh…”

“I daresay your stamina might rival mine,” he grinned, the pace of his thrusts never faltering.

I smiled faintly at his statement.  I’d already come twice this morning, and he was pushing me well towards my third climax. “That a bad thing?”  I sighed, bracing my hands against the headboard above me.

The sinister glint in his eye made my stomach flip.  “Hardly.”  Shifting his hands beneath my ass, he tilted my pelvis up and rutted into me, a move which had me lifting my legs to flank his hips.  Doing so seemed to spurn him on, if that shuddering growl was any indication, and I licked my lips as I took in the sight of him.  That sculpted chest and those well-defied abs, his skin shining with a light sheen of sweat...Every inch of him too good to be true, but reminding me how real he was with every vigorous thrust of his hips.

“Ah…shit!”  I gasped, and it wasn’t long before I felt myself start to come undone all over again, my release shimmering through me in a series of sudden bursts that had my fingers digging into the headboard.   “Oh God…oh God…”

The slight furrow of his brow became deeper.  “Fuck _yeah_ ,” he groaned, surging forward to plant his hands on either side of me, pumping into me several more times before he finally went rigid, a long, low sound filling the room as I felt his release at last.  He semi-collapsed on top of me, his chest covering mine, and I could detect the rapid beat of his heart as we both worked to catch our breath.

“Holy…” I breathed.  Stamina, indeed. 

Lifting up, Sebastian caught my mouth with his, maneuvering himself so that he could cradle me against his form.  I sighed contentedly, resting a hand on his pecs.  The light was gradually brightening in the hotel room, but I didn’t have to worry for Sebastian’s sake.  One of the debunked myths about vampires was that sunlight was lethal to them, when in actuality they were simply a nocturnal race.   

“What time is your flight?” He asked, his fingers trailing over my shoulder.

“Two,” I said.  Then after a pause, I smirked and added, “That is, if I can walk.”

He chuckled softly, kissing my forehead.  “What if I were to ask you to stay for a couple more days?”

I arched an eyebrow.  “I’d assume you have a reason for asking.”

“I do.”

“I’m listening.”

“I have a certain responsibility to you now that you’ve been marked.  First and foremost, we need to get you some breakfast.  Get your blood sugar levels back up.”

I angled my head to look at him.  “Even if it’s just a marking?”

“There’s still a degree of blood loss involved,” his hand drifted to stroke my cheek.  “It might not be as significant as with a feeding, but it will still be enough for you to feel a physical impact later on.  It would be safest to keep you with me for the interim period; make sure nothing happens to you.”

Okay, that made sense…and it was hardly an unappealing offer.  “So, stay here with you…”

“I’m still at my hotel until Sunday.  You can stay with me after you check out of here.  And hey, we can do a bit of sight-seeing, since I know you didn’t get a chance to do much exploring this time.”

With him.  Spend one-on-one time with _him_.  I was sure that my smile told him my answer.  “People are going to know,” I cautioned.  “Your fans; the public.  They’ll see us together and know it’s legit.”

“I know,” he said, his finger tracing over the puncture marks he’d left on my neck.  He’d been able to seal them easily with his saliva, but they’d still be visible until they fully healed.  It wouldn’t take long for others to figure it out.  “And that’s a good thing,” he grinned, “they’ll know you’re finally off limits.”

At that, I laughed softly, shaking my head.  That _I’m_ off-limits…The fact that he was so open to being seen out in public with me—in a capacity that was far more than friendship—was a notion that made my heart swell.  “Well, if I start getting hate mail, that’ll give me a good reason to delete my Instagram account.”

“I hope not; people love your pics.”

I half-shrugged.  “We’ll see.”  Briefly biting down on my lower lip, I told him, “Okay.

His face practically lit up.  “Yeah?”

Seeing a vampire react that way was nothing short of endearing.  “Yeah.  I’ll stay.”

He smiled, and I couldn’t help but marvel silently.  It was honestly the most peaceful I could ever remember seeing him.  “Good,” he licked his lips, “because I have something I want to run by you, _rubinie_.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you happen have an extra cosplay with you?”

I nodded.  “I always bring two outfits, just in case.”  I tilted my head.  “Why?”

He brushed my hair back over my shoulder.  “Was wondering if you’d be willing to help me out with something else this weekend…”

* * *

 “Sebastian, this way please!”

“Will you still be filming in Greece later this month, Sebastian?”

“Emily, is that headpiece custom made?”

“Hold on: Emily, is that what I _think_ it is?  For real?  Does this mean you’re officially marked?”

The hustle-and-bustle of these kinds of events was something I’d adapted to very quickly.  In a lot of ways, it was similar to attending some of the comic cons I’d frequented: large venues, people everywhere, something always going on wherever you turned.  Not to mention the fans who were yearning for the chance to have even a brief encounter with their favorite celebrities.

I couldn’t help but smile.  It was a charity event to benefit one of the children’s hospitals in London, something Marvel had apparently decided to put together at the last minute.  Since he happened to be in town, Sebastian had leapt at the opportunity to participate, adding to the ever-growing list of things I loved about him: his selflessness and compassion, especially for young kids.  It truly was something to admire…and, to be honest, it was also quite the turn-on.  I smirked discreetly, deciding to keep that particular thought to myself.

On Sebastian’s arm, I felt an elevated sense of confidence.  In the past, I’d filled in as his date for other Marvel functions, but it had always been in a professional manner.  I’d have work to do, and so would he; they were situations of convenience more than anything else.  But the aura he was emitting beside me now conveyed a new kind of protectiveness, one that seemed to warn that even _thinking_ about me the wrong way would result in his wrath.  Vampiric instincts: they were the real deal.  Truth be told, it made me feel safe— completely at ease—regardless of the surprised looks his fans and colleagues were giving us.  By now, so many of them had seen the marks on my neck, and a lot of questions were being fired in our direction, particularly about the status of our romantic involvement.  We answered none of it.  This benefit was not about us, and as such, those kinds of details were going to remain private.  People could assume what they wanted, or draw their own conclusions.  They would, anyway, regardless of what either Sebastian or I said.  

“By the way, have I mentioned how incredibly fucking gorgeous you look tonight?”

I gave a laugh, looking over at Sebastian, who looked irresistible himself in his immaculate navy blue suit.  “Three times, but who’s counting, right?”  I winked, and he smiled, the tips of his fangs visible.  The other cosplay I’d brought was a feminine version of Tom’s character, Loki, complete with delicate gold horns adorning my head.  The green brocade corset I wore was definitely turning a few heads as we walked by the cheering masses.

“Well, green’s definitely a good color on you, especially with your hair like that,” he arched a brow.  “Tom really ought to consider going blonde for this role after seeing you.”

I snorted softly.  I preferred my natural blonde over wigs when it came to my cosplays, as I felt it gave me a more unique appearance overall.  “Yeah, and face the swift wrath of Loki’s army in the process.  I don’t think they’d appreciate the sudden change.”

“They would if they saw the example you were setting for me, darling.”

Hearing that familiar British accent, I froze, but then I was smiling as I turned to see Tom approaching…and immediately felt my heart flutter.  Damn.  As he approached, I couldn’t help but admire how handsome he looked in his tailored black suit, which greatly accentuated the long lines of his legs, his body, and the dark color made those piercing blue eyes stand out more than ever.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he commented approvingly, scanning me from head to toe.  “I may be a bit biased in my opinion, but you’ve certainly outdone yourself with this one.”

I felt a familiar flush creep into my face, genuinely flattered by his compliment.

“They got you, too, huh?”  Sebastian said, pulling me from my thoughts as he held out a hand to Tom.

He accepted it, and the two men seemed to regard each other for a long moment.  I knew what was going on: a moment of silent communication was passing between them, and out of respect, I waited quietly.  Telepathy was a common way for vampires to settle their issues without attracting too much attention, and I could only hope that my involvement with Sebastian was not going to cause some sort of rift between them.

That’s not what I wanted.  For either of them.

But as the moments dragged on, there was an unmistakable warmth radiating from Tom’s eyes, and seeing this was already enveloping me in a sense of calm.

“Sensing her happiness,” Tom said, still holding Sebastian’s gaze, “it’s clear to me that the better man has truly won.”  He briefly glanced at me, smiled.  “And I have to say: it’s about damn time, my friend.”

I beamed, and I could feel my gratitude rippling through me.  It wasn’t going to lead to a conflict between the three of us.  This was his acknowledgement of my decision, his acceptance of the fact that Sebastian was the one who held my heart, his way of showing me that he still cared about me, no matter what.

Tom clapped him on the shoulder.  “Congratulations, Sebastian.  You take care of her.”     

“You know I will,” Sebastian promised, pulling him in for a hug.

“I know you will,” he echoed.  And then as the two men disengaged, a look passed between them, and Sebastian gave an acquiescing nod.  Tom turned towards me, holding out a hand, which I readily accepted.  Drawing close, he bent down to my wrist, and I understood the symbolism behind this act, feeling the gentle press of his lips right over my pulse.  There was nothing sexual about it: this was a gesture of ultimate respect bestowed by vampires, and it was one he had specifically done in front of Sebastian.  That only meant one thing: that he’d given his blessing to do so.   

 _My darling_ , Tom echoed in my thoughts.  _Cherish your happiness. You deserve nothing less._

I sighed contentedly, lifting my other hand to touch his cheek.  “Thank you,” I whispered, detecting the delicious scent of his cologne.

 “Well, now,” Tom said, drawing up with a grin, “do you mind if I borrow her, Sebastian?  Just for a bit.  You know I have to show off her outfit to them.”

I could only laugh, and Sebastian chuckled beside me.  “Of course,” he answered, pulling me close so he could place the softest of kisses on my lips.  Not a possessive act, but one that conveyed simple affection, and my pulse raced in response.  This was a very public kiss, and if anyone still had questions about us…then this was answering all of them quite succinctly.  Pulling back, he smiled at me before softly telling me, “Go.”

I smiled back, my eyes lingering on his a moment longer before I accepted Tom’s hand, allowing him to lead me over to the group of cheering fans behind a fenced barrier. 

 


End file.
